Titus Alwright
Titus Copper Alwright is a descendant of Cain, and the prevailing antagonist of the Titus Arc. Living the life of an impoverished orphan, he believes he can only know happiness through becoming the new Satan. He is unimpressed by Lucifer's sudden caring demeanor, deeming it to be weak and unfit for someone who holds the title of 'Satan'. His plan is to fight Lucifer and take that title for himself, and will stop at practically nothing to reach this goal. As a child, he sold his soul to a demon in exchange for a "new life", which gave him both extensive knowledge on Lucifer and supernatural powers that supposedly can allow him a chance at overthrowing the Prince of Hell. Appearance Titus is fairly tall at 6'5", second only to Raphael in height. His hair is black, unkempt in the front and buzzed in the back. He has six gold cartilage piercings, three on each ear. He has a noticeable farmer's tan and two jagged scars across his neck-- the mark of Cain. Zadkiel, upon meeting him, comments on his striking semblance to Lucifer. Titus has an odd sense of style, often donning articles of clothing that greatly conflict with each other in color. While his choice of clothing may be considered ridiculous to some and comical to others, anyone who has ever been to a city will recognize the mismatched look he sports: that of a homeless person. Growing up, Titus was homeless for the majority of his life until he bought himself an apartment in his later years. Naturally, homeless people will wear whatever they can get, after all, clothes are clothes. It can be implied that Titus does not dress oddly entirely by choice, but rather because it's the only option available to him. He is also rarely ever seen without his bright yellow visor that has his name neatly embroidered inside of it. The rest of his belongings are labeled with his name as well. It is unknown whether or not Titus has a full alternative "form" like other demons do, since he became a demon through a contract rather than being born one. From what has been seen of his form, he develops four irises with goat-shaped pupils, in which the innermost right is a striking bright blue. He can also release green, stony spikes from the palms of his hands at will. Personality True to the proverb, what you get is what you give. Titus got very little growing up. He is a product of his upbringing: blunt and apathetic. He seems to care very little for the well-being of others and will not hesitate to harm someone if it means he will get what he wants. He is motivated mainly by his hatred for his ancestor Cain and his twisted pursuit of happiness. However through interactions with Natalie, a softer, more empathetic side of Titus is revealed. He becomes almost child-like in nature when listening her story, and even displays concern for her in his own subtle way when she is harmed by Jericho. Titus, because of the social depravity and neglect he experienced in his childhood, has an extremely difficult time conveying how he is feeling. He cannot seem to own up to his emotions directly, and rather fronts and projects his thoughts and wishes through Natalie's story about a beggar and a nurse. Before he and Lucifer fight, Titus apologizes to Natalie in advance by saying, "if the beggar hurts the nurse, he's sorry" ("Goodbye"). Contrary to popular belief, Titus does not do things impulsively or without purpose. He has rhyme and motive to his reason, even if is not clear to the audience. History Titus is a descendant of the biblical figure Cain. In the Bible, Cain committed the first murder after killing his brother Abel in the fields out of jealousy. Cain did not own up to the murder when God asked him where Abel was, so he was punished. No man should ever be saved if he encountered the Mark of Cain. Cain and his descendants were doomed to live impoverished and unfulfilling lives until they died. Titus harbors a deeply rooted hatred for Cain for condemning him to a life of suffering and unhappiness. In his youth, Titus was a poor, abused street child that lived out of a dumpster. Not much else is said about Titus and his years of living on the streets in the comic. At one point, he encounters a demon that entices him with the offer of a new life in exchange for his soul ("Curse of Cain"). Titus agrees, and is given both an incredible gift and extensive knowledge on Lucifer. Convinced he is going to Hell no matter what he does in his life because of Cain's sin, Titus strives to become the new Satan to ensure his curse does not follow him after death. He spends the next fifteen years studying Hell and Lucifer, and then begins to gather an army of stray Fallen who agree that Lucifer has gone soft. He intends to overthrow Lucifer and assume the role of Satan at all costs. Plot The New Satan Titus is introduced overhearing a conversation between Laila Soullier and Kristi Lange in God Have Mercy on Me. That is all that is seen and mentioned of him until Jericho, who turns out to be his lackey, is introduced. He uses Jericho as a middle-man to obtain information about Lucifer and his human contractee, Natalie. In the brief period of time where Titus is not focusing on Lucifer and Natalie, he finds Uriel by chance and decides to capture him to use sometime in the future. He claims that an angel with Uriel's level of power would be "useful". Upon sneaking up on Uriel, who is talking to Anthea inside of her house, Titus impales the archangel with a spike that shoots through him and pierces Anthea's chest, slowly killing her in the process via Uriel's blood ("No More Angels"). After Jericho informs Titus that Lucifer does care about Natalie in The Devil Cares, Titus decides to lure Lucifer out and fight. He intercepts Natalie during a conversation with Laila and Kristi outside, impaling her in the stomach with a spike from his hand ("Bring Me Lucifer"). In That Hurt, Kristi yells at him, and is shortly pierced with a spike as well. Lucifer and Archangel Michael are both summoned because they feel the pain their contractees are experiencing ("The New Satan"). Lucifer's anger builds up as he is taunted by Titus in How Did I Forget?, but it is quickly quelled when he sees the painful state Natalie is in. Lucifer escapes with Natalie, and with his primary objective gone, Titus flees from the scene shortly after. The Capture When Natalie is released from the hospital, Jericho is ordered to befriend Natalie and fully gain her trust. After Jericho does this, to the point where she even trusts Jericho over Lucifer, the tables quickly turn on Natalie. Jericho tricks Natalie and brings her to Titus in Out in the Open, who then takes her to an abandoned warehouse as a form of ransom to get Lucifer's attention. Titus provides her with clothing and food, but does not trust her while she is by herself, so he orders his guards to keep a close eye on her. Titus frequently eats with Natalie so she does not have to be alone. During their meals together, Titus ends up telling her the story of Cain and Abel and why he believes he must become the new Satan ("Curse of Cain"). He subsequently tells her what he intends to do with both her and Satan after he arrives, which is giving them a 'joint execution'. Natalie in turn tells Titus a story to hold him over until Lucifer can come to her aid. This seems to work for a while, as Natalie's story about a beggar and a nurse appeals to Titus greatly ("Here Until the End"). Over time, Titus grows fond of Natalie, as he is shown practicing what to say when he brings her dinner one night. He is angered when Jericho carves a message in blood on her arm specifically to attract Lucifer. Jericho was growing impatient for Lucifer's arrival, as both Natalie being gone for three days and Titus using Uriel's light to blow up two towns was not quite piquing the devil's interest yet. Titus, upon hearing Natalie yell and examining the message on her arm, hits Jericho ("YOU"). Before this, Uriel had previously summoned Raphael to help him in Please Heal Me Raphael after Natalie let him out of the sack he was being held in. Raphael first left to inform Lucifer of Natalie's kidnapping ("Headstart"), and then went to Heaven to tell the other archangels about Titus, the warehouse, and Uriel's captivity. Michael, Gabriel, and their troops are en route to the warehouse to eliminate Titus. The Arrival Lucifer arrives at the warehouse shortly before the angels do ("YOU"). Titus jumps at the opportunity to fight him, and tries to provoke Satan by shooting a spike at Natalie. Lucifer deflects the spike and pushes her out of the way, much to Titus' amusement ("I'd Like to Use My Contract"). As Lucifer becomes more hellish and enraged, Natalie realizes that he might actually kill Titus and Jericho. She feels like she has to stop it, and uses her contract to quiet Lucifer's mind, making Hell unable to control his body without his consent ("Conditions"). After Hell is subdued, Natalie and Satan make their great escape from the crumbling warehouse in It's Quiet. Lucifer's passivity and unwillingness to fight angers Titus to no end ("Who is This?"), and he takes it out on the angels who have started filling the warehouse. He slaughters multiple angels in Two Archangels before leaving the scene as well. Sometime later, possibly the morning after the warehouse incident, Titus is shown inside of a storm drain brooding over what transpired. He rips off his visor and swears, upset that Lucifer will not give him what he wants. He is about to say that he just wants to be happy, but is cut off by flashbacks of Natalie that make him second guess the way he should go about his goal ("Why is this Happening?") His contemplation leads him to finding Natalie's house and formally requesting a fight from Lucifer in Awake but Asleep. He explains to Lucifer that he believes the title of 'Satan' should be held by someone who is unloved and unhappy. To Titus, Lucifer does not qualify for that position anymore because he has Natalie, someone who loves him unconditionally. Titus asks Lucifer for one chance to fight him. If he loses, he will leave them alone and never bother them again ("You Have Her"). Lucifer begrudgingly agrees, and the two meet in a clearing to settle things for good in Don't Die. The Fight Before the fight begins in Hear My Story, Natalie offers to tell Titus the ending to her story. He listens intently as Natalie finishes the tale with the beggar child going off to live on his own, content with the memories and friends he made along the journey. Titus inquires where the child goes, and Natalie says he goes someplace where he is never alone again, and that he finds a sense of peace. This puts Titus at ease, and he smiles for the first time in front of Natalie. He is finally ready to fight Lucifer ("Goodbye"). Titus and Lucifer begin to fight and things heat up fairly quick. In a matter of minutes, the clearing flares up and the ground starts to crack and gape in some places ("How Did it Get So Bad?"). Despite Titus' best efforts, he cannot overpower Lucifer, and Lucifer reminds him that the only being capable of equaling him is Michael. In the middle of this dialogue, a figure comes out of nowhere from behind Natalie and drives a spear through Titus' chest. As he yanks the spear out of Titus, he introduces himself as Raguel and that he is Michael's new second in command. He explains that his mission is to eliminate Titus, which he has just done. Raguel threatens to take on Lucifer if he does not leave, even in light of Michael's orders to leave Natalie and Lucifer unharmed. Titus, clinging to Satan's shoulder to keep himself upright, tells Lucifer to get Natalie and go. He is going to take Raguel on himself ("Raguel"). The End After Lucifer and Natalie leave, Raguel finishes off Titus by slicing him in half at the abdomen. The last we see of Titus is in Unprofessional, where Raguel is seen dragging the top half of Titus' corpse through Heaven to show Michael that he had done his job. Relationships * Jericho Fluffle - Titus does not particularly care for Jericho and uses him as means to get useful information on Lucifer and Natalie. At the warehouse, it is evident that Titus does not tolerate any of his nonsense. The fact that Titus left him after the destruction of the warehouse shows that he thought Jericho was just as expendable as the rest of his followers. * Natalie McAllister - Titus seems to develop a soft spot for Natalie, though at the beginning he was very reluctant. He is deeply fascinated with her made up story about a beggar and a nurse, in which he projects himself as the beggar and Natalie as the nurse. Natalie is completely unaware how much weight the story carries for Titus. Their time together in the warehouse is very reminiscent of the story One Thousand and One Nights, in which a captive woman entertains the king, her captor, with enticing stories that put off her execution for 1,001 nights until he has a change of heart and decides to let her live. * Satan - Titus views Lucifer as a has-been who is undeserving of the title 'Satan' now that he has Natalie. Since Lucifer has somebody who cares about him, Titus believes he is in the right to assume the role of Satan. It is hinted in This Angel is My Business that at one point Titus looked up to Lucifer enough to physically model himself after him, as pointed out by Zadkiel. Trivia * Titus has a compulsive need to sew his name onto everything he owns. Where and why this habit was developed is not touched upon in the comic. * Titus' spikes were a mixture of calcium and stone, a nod to the story of Cain and Abel. * Releasing the stone spikes from his palms causes Titus an immense amount of pain, but since he has such a high pain tolerance, he barely feels them anymore. * Titus saved up a lot of money growing up, working different jobs. An apartment with no furnishings, only spending money on groceries. Even after death, his bank account is full of thousands of dollars. * 95% of demons are Fallen Angels. The few that are not are either born from bad circumstance/human sorrow, or have been made in a pact with another higher level Fallen. Titus is one of the 5%. Gallery Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased